With supply of smartphones, use of wireless local area networks (WLANs) explosively increases. Accordingly, an Overlapping Basic Service Set (OBSS) environment may be created.
FIG. 1 illustrates an interference situation occurring in an OBSS environment. Due to saturated frequency bands employed for WLANs and impossible centralized coordination between access points (APs) in WLAN technology, performance deterioration in WLAN communications by interference may be serious in the OBSS environment.